


just follow me. / no, and that's final.

by aelou, dualcolours



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: be respectful., micheal is a trans man. amber is nonbinary.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelou/pseuds/aelou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualcolours/pseuds/dualcolours
Summary: amber and micheal are mining, micheal whines./cats are a pain in the ass.





	just follow me. / no, and that's final.

**Author's Note:**

> fictober prompts day two and seven.  
day two is "just follow me, i know the area." and is five hundred-sixty-three words.  
day seven is "no, and that's final." and is two hundred-eighty-one words.

day two:

“are you sure we should go deeper? we’ve already gone pretty low, and my bag’s getting pretty low,” micheal asked hesitantly as he followed them down another ledge and dropped the last few inches to the cave ground. he carefully fastened another torch to the wall, muttering, “i feel like i’m in fucking minecraft. aww man.”

“it’s fine! don’t worry, we got this. just some more iron and junk and we’ll head back,” amber replied, stopping and listening into the darkness. when no sounds came, they started picking at the rocks and boulders and examining them for any ores or sparkles. “or this can be the last floor. your choice, mickey-d.”

“that’s me, the ronnie mcdonnie. have some fucking nuggies,” micheal replied, shoving a quartz gem in his back and examining the wall, “i’m going to go around and just mark up the wall to mine out later, you can pick at them if you want.” amber gave him a thumbs up and continued picking at the boulders as micheal wandered the cave area.

“i’m glad we didn’t run into any of those little squishy dudes. really make me feel like i’m playing minecraft,” micheal said, drawing a big arrow to a rock by the wall with iron deposits on it. the cave was quiet for a few more moments before micheal glanced over at amber and opened his mouth to speak.

“if you start singing the creeper meme, i will debone you like the fish i gave elliot,” amber threatened, pausing in their mining efforts to glare at the other farmer. micheal threw his hands up in the air and returned to marking up the wall, muttering about fish and flowers under his breath. they continued for another few moments before micheal started complaining again.

“alright, alright, we’re done. jeez, you can spend three weeks just planning out how you want the crops set up but a day in the mine turns you into the biggest baby,” amber started packing away their tools as micheal let out a whoop of celebration. “do you even know the way back up?”

“amber, my friend. the one who gives me aerodactyl. if i knew the way back up, i would have ditched your ass five minutes into this adventure! so no, i do not know the way back. i don’t know anything! all i do is eat hot chip and be homosexual,” micheal replied, following amber as they made their way towards a opening with a glow-in-the-dark fourty-three on it, scrabbling up the ledge they had dropped down.

“just follow me, i know the way out, you over-dramatic baby. you shoulda been a theatre kid,” amber rolled their eyes as they helped him up and as they continued to ascend, passing numbers scribbled onto the wall until they returned to one of the mining elevators.

“i could not have been a theatre kid, i was a weird art kid, do not ever disrespect the sonic ocs i made in middle school ever again,” micheal huffed as the elevator began creaking upwards, and amber snorted.

“micheal the hedgehog.”

“i am warning you. i will go into this and i will not stop.”

“look, what a coincidence! we’re at the top, bye mikey-wikey!” amber shouted, sprinting out the doors as soon as they opened, micheal chasing after them.

“fuck you!”

“i can’t, you’re gay dumbass!”

“fuck off!”

day seven:

“i’m going to fucking lose my mind. with yoba as my witness, i will kill you. do you understand me? you are dead,” amber wandered into the kitchen, rubbing their eyes tiredly. they squinted at the scene in front of them, wondering if it was too early to evict the other farmer.

micheal was angrily talking to optimus, who had somehow gotten himself wedged between the ceiling and the top of the fridge, and micheal himself was precariously stood on a saggy wheeled chair he had snagged off the side of the road.

“micheal. it’s fucking two in the fucking morning, if you fall and crack your head open, i will wait until harvey opens the clinic to drag your humpty-dumpty ass to him,” amber grumbled, startling micheal who wobbled but managed to stay upright.

“ah, you’re finally awake. got caught in that-”

“micheal, if you quote one more skyrim meme, i will legally change your name to todd.”

“..i cannot fast travel when enemies are nearby.”

“fuck you.”

micheal grinned, and optimus loudly yowled as a reminder for why either of the two were even in the small kitchen to start with. micheal turned back and tried reaching up again, but still fell short.

“amber, come here and get on my shoulders or let me on yours.”

“no.”

“ambeeerr-”

“no and that is final,” amber replied, wandering over to the food drawer and pulling out a can of optimus’s wet food. they clacked the can against the counter, and optimus squeezed out of his spot, used micheal’s face as a bouncepad, and landed on the table.

“nyaooooouh.” 

“feed your cat and then die by my hand for waking me up.”


End file.
